Abraxas
Residing on the Astral Plane, Abraxas was a powerful demonic creature with the power of Telekinesis. Atypical to most other demons, Abraxas was more creature-like in appearance and possessed an animal-like face emphasized by a two-black horned head and a flesh colored exterior. Capturing the Book of Shadows In the Fall of 1999, on the One Year Anniversary of the Halliwell sisters invoking their Charmed powers, Abraxas opened a portal into the Attic of Halliwell Manor, the home of the Charmed Ones, Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, and used his Telekinetic power to move the Book of Shadows, a centuries old magical tome, from it's stand, through the portal and into his hands. Prue tried to prevent Abraxas from taking the Book but she was paralyzed with the memory of Andy Trudeau and the event that transpired weeks prior resulting in Andy's death at the hands of a demon known as Rodriguez. The portal closed and Abraxas vanished with the Book in his hands. Discovering Who Abraxas Was Unable to check in the Book of Shadows to discover the identity of the demon that had just something that the Charmed Ones viewed as unimaginable, they resorted to searching in various books about demons they had. Phoebe located a description of the demon, it read thus: :Abraxas :A demon of the Astral Plane who kills witches by demonizing their powers. Demonizing the Book of Shadows After capturing the Book, Abraxas flipped to the back of it and began reciting the words of each spell contained on it's pages backwards, undoing all the vanquished the Charmed Ones were responsible for as well as all of the magic the sisters had used in their one year of being witches. Jeremy Burns Abraxas began by reciting the Warlock Spell that the sisters used to vanquish Piper's ex-boyfriend, Warlock and first evil being vanquished by the Power of Three, Jeremy Burns in the Fall of 1998. Jeremy then appeared next to Abraxas and Abraxas asked him if he was vanquished by the sisters, after Jeremy said he was, he vanished and appeared at Piper Halliwell's nightclub P3, where Piper then vanquished him again while she and her sisters recited the spell together over the phone. The Woogyman After sending Jeremy after Piper, Abraxas recited the words of The Woogyman Spell backwards. The Woogyman then appeared in Halliwell Manor where Piper and Phoebe had a bit of trouble remembering the words of the rhyme taught to them by Penny Halliwell, their grandmother, but they triumphantly recited the proper words and banished the evil shadow whilst it encircled them. Nicholas Abraxas located the Nicholas Must Die Spell and recited the words of the incantation causing Nicholas to arrive in Prue Halliwell's place of business, Buckland Auction House. Prue spotted the Warlock in the hallway and then rushed back to her office as Nicholas followed her. She tried to use her power against Nicholas but he caused her blood to boil using his power of Thermovariance resulting in Prue to slowly pass out. But just before collapsing unconscious on her office floor, Prue was able to speak the words of the vanquish spell causing Nicholas' immediate destruction. First Vanquish Attempt Realizing that Abraxas was still in Halliwell Manor but only on a different plane - the Astral Plane - the sisters drew a Triquetra on a wall in the Attic and gathered around the wall placing their hands together as the Triquetra completed their circle. Piper and Phoebe placed their hands on the symbol and the portal opened and Abraxas was seen with the Book of Shadows. The plan was for Prue to use her power to retrieve the Book but yet again she was paralyzed with memory of Andy and the guilt she felt for his death. Abraxas looked at the three women and told them " first the Book and then you" as he then blasted them backwards with his Telekinetic power. The portal closed and Abraxas vanished. Abraxas is Vanquished After working her feelings about Andy's death out, Prue and her sisters realized that the key to destroying Abraxas was acting as One, using their powers in combination to destroy the demon. As Abraxas reached the front of the Book of Shadows, he began to recite the words of the Dominus Trinus backwards but the Charmed Ones made their way to a magical location in Golden Gate Park and encircled a large stone. They joined hands and began to recite the spell that imbued them with their Charmed powers one year ago at the same time Abraxas recited it. A portal opened and the Book of Shadows fell onto the top of the large stone. Abraxas appeared questioning where he was but the sisters continued chanting the spell and Abraxas was destroyed. Category:Charmed Universe Category:Upper-Level Evil Beings Category:Vanquished by the Charmed Ones Category:Season 2